Shwayze
Malibu, California | Genre = Hip hop | Instrument = Vocals | Occupation = rapper songwriter musician | Years_active = Since 2005 | Label = Suretone Records, Geffen Records | Associated_acts = Cisco Adler, LMFAO, Snoop Dogg, DJ Skeet Skeet, Dave Navarro | URL = Official website }} Aaron Smith (born May 29, 1985 ) better known by his stage name Shwayze, is an American rapper. Born and raised in Malibu, California, Shwayze worked at a local Starbucks coffee shop until he met Whitestarr frontman Cisco Adler at a nightclub. One night Shwayze jumped on stage during Whitestarr's performance and started freestyling, impressing Cisco Adler. They immediately began making music together, and landed a deal with Suretone Records. Their first single "Buzzin'" peaked at #46 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Their second single "Corona and Lime," has reached #23 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the U.S. and #3 in the US iTunes Store. Shwayze's self-titled debut album, which Cisco Adler co-wrote, was released on August 19, 2008.Shwayze – Shwayze Accessed July 22, 2008. Shwayze and Adler are the focus of a reality television series on MTV titled Buzzin', which debuted on July 23, 2008. The show has now stopped with a replacement of "Let it Beat TV" on iamrogue.com. He has been also known to work with rap legend Chris Young of banana beat records. Shwayze and Cisco Adler released a mixtape entitled "Rich Girls" on November 24, 2008. In June, 2010 Cisco released a mixtape entitled "Super California Lipstick Sexy Magic Dope Shit". Shwayze appeared on three tracks, "California Girl," "High, High, High" and "More Than A Fan." Also coming in Fall 2010, Shwayze is releasing a self mixtape under his full name Aaron Smith called "Love Stoned". Previews of songs have appeared on Smith's newly launched website aaronsmithmusic.com. A track off of "Love Stoned" titled "Pretty Girl" produce by Mynority Jose Aguirre Lopez was released as a free download on aaronsmithmusic.com on July 7th, 2010. Shwayze’s song “Get U Home” was featured in the "Pirhana 3D" movie which opened August 20, 2010. Early Life Smith grew up in a trailer park in Malibu, California. He usually relates to himself as "the only black kid in the bu". He was very close to his grandparents. He had a job at a local Starbucks making barely enough to make it. He showed a passion for rap early in his life. Career On the night of a concert that, now partner, Cisco Adler was performing at, Smith hopped on stage and started to freestyle. Impressed, Adler met up with Smith and they began collaborating. The two later attracted attention of Suretone Records and signed a record deal. Smith's ride to fame was documented on the tv show Buzzin'. They received much love for their live performances and energy. Their first album performed well on the charts and they even received attention from film directors. Smith's second album "Let It Beat" was released in 2009. Smith and Adler also have a movie in the works entitled "Get Jacks Tickets". Not much has been mentioned about the project but there should be some info in the near future. Smith is currently at work on his first solo mixtape, entitled "Love Stoned." He has released 2 songs available for download as well as 2 videos. Personal Life In mid 2010 it was confirmed by Smith that him and his girlfriend of two years Shelby Keeton was to have a baby. It has been confirmed that it is a boy and the baby is to be named Hendrix, after Smith's favorite guitarist Jimi Hendrix. Fashion He has always been a fan of the Skinny Jeans, and he has many rock or vintage influenced shirts. Also he has been known to wear many Fitted Caps. His shoes are most often Vans or Nike, and most of the time are multi-colored. He also uses multi-colored shades or glasses. Discography Studio Albums *''Shwayze'' (2008) *''Let It Beat'' (2009) Mixtapes *''Rich Girls'' (2008) References External links *Official website *New solo project website *Shwayze at Geffen Records *Shwayze – Buzzin' Music Video *Shwayze – Corona And Lime Music Video * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:African American rappers Category:American hip hop musicians Category:Musicians from California Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Malibu, California de:Shwayze it:Shwayze pt:Shwayze